Be The Change You Want To See - Jason Todd Part 4
by shanehagadorn
Summary: The fourth and final part of my Jason Todd story set between his "Last Rites" appearance in Robin and "Battle For The Cowl"...


**Page 1**

FULL PAGE

JASON TODD stands in the street lamp illumination of a Gotham City avenue, only a few minutes removed from leaving TOMMY ELLIOT'S underground lair. The remnants of a slight snowfall linger on the concrete as newspapers and trash blow against his legs. The look on his face is one of a man set free…

JASON

(Caption)

So this is what freedom feels like. For the first time in…hell…in forever I feel…free…to follow my destiny. The one I choose. Not Bruce's plan or Elliot's, but the one I want, the one I was destined to embrace. Funny I guess I can thank Tommy for opening my eyes…

**Page 2 **

1- The headlights of a limousine beam across Jason's face

JASON

The Hell?

2 – The figure of a woman is visible in the glare of the lights as well as that of a smaller child, obviously it's TALIA and DAMIAN.

TALIA

We have been looking all over for you Jason. I should have figured you wouldn't wander far from Gotham. My mistake.

DAMIAN

Waste of time if you ask me…

3 – The Al Ghul family steps out of the glare and closer to Jason who, a bit unsteady on his feet, is starting to show the effects of his fight with Tommy.

JASON

What do you want Talia? Can't have the father so you come for the son? Didn't you already try that one on Dick?

TALIA

Cute, but no, we did not travel the road when I saved you after your…return…and we are not going to do it now.

DAMIAN

(Interrupting)

You and Grayson?

TALIA

A story for another time darling.

4 – Jason balls his hand into a fist as Talia places a hand on his cheek, a gently almost motherly caress. Damian is noticeably perturbed in the background.

TALIA

I have come to enlist your services Jason. You do owe me after all. More than you can possibly pay back, but this small task will have to suffice.

JASON

Cut to the chase. I've had enough games tonight.

5 – Talia steps back as Damian steps in between her and Jason. The boy is obviously sizing up Jason in case of a fight.

DAMIAN

This one seems different than Grayson and Drake mother. He reminds me of Grandfather.

TALIA

He is different Damian. Jason has been exposed to the Pit, but that is not the only thing that makes him different. Is it Jason?

JASON

The point…Talia…get to it.

**Page 3 **

1 – Talia pulls a picture from her coat pocket and shows it to Jason.

JASON

What is…

TALIA

The Suit of Sorrows. Something I bequeathed to Bruce when my father returned, and something that was stolen during that mess with The Black Glove. I want it back.

2 – Jason looks at the picture

3 – Damian rips it out of his hand and stands defiantly

DAMIAN

You aren't capable of doing this. Leave it to me mother if you want results.

4 – Talia watches Damian with a smile on her face, proud of her son, and slightly amused. Jason less so…

TALIA

This isn't a task meant for you Damian. The likelihood of death is quite certain and I am not looking to end the Al Ghul-Wayne bloodline quite yet.

DAMIAN

Understandable. In the unlikely event of my death, all that would be left of father's legacy would be three pretenders…three false…

5 – CLOSE: Jason swiftly grips Damian by his collar, causing him to drop the photo, and pulls Damian nice and close so they're nose to nose

JASON

I would choose your next words carefully runt. I am NOT that man's son.

DAMIAN

(Smirking)

No you're not. Only I am Bruce Wayne's son. The rest of you are…shams.

**PAGE 3 **

1 – Jason lifts Damian off the ground, his fist cocked to deliver a blow to the face.

TALIA

(Off-panel)

JASON…ENOUGH! Put my son down.

2 – Jason drops him, Damian lands on his feet with a smile on his face.

JASON

Afraid I'll break your boy Talia?

TALIA

No, actually I am afraid he would kill you where he stands and I do not believe my beloved could stomach his sons killing one another.

JASON

I am not…forget it.

3 – Damian dusts himself off as he returns to his mothers' side.

DAMIAN

(Mumbles to himself)

I should have slit your throat on sight…

4 – Talia picking up the photo Damian dropped

5 – Talia extends her hand, attempting to hand the photo to Jason

TALIA

I shall give you twenty four hours to gather yourself before you depart on your mission Jason. What did happen to you tonight? You seem rather…disheveled.

JASON

None of your business lady. And as for your mission, well…to be blunt…shove it. What happened tonight has opened my eyes to what road my life is taking from here on out, and despite the debt YOU think I owe, that road has nothing to do with you…

6 – Close on Jason's hand pointing at Damian

JASON

…that test tube baby…

DAMIAN

How dare you!

**PAGE 4 **

1 – Shot of Jason, Talia, and Damian as Jason throws the picture into the mud

JASON

…or this god forsaken suit of yours. Time for me to blaze my own trail Talia. And if I see your brat again, I will put him in traction…you can count on that.

DAMIAN

You are welcome to try your hand Todd. I am not afraid of your betters, so why should I fear you?

2 – Shot on Jason as he smiles rather wickedly at the Al Ghul's.

JASON

Because I'm the heir…the true successor…and I will do for Gotham what Bruce should have done a long time ago.

3 – Talia and Damian watch Jason walk off into the night

TALIA

It is quite a shame Damian.

DAMIAN

What's that mother?

TALIA

No matter what that child thinks, he will forever follow in the footsteps of those who came before him. Be it Robin, Red Hood, or Batman…Jason Todd will always put himself in the shadow of another.

4 – Overhead shot of Jason walking through the streets of Gotham City

TALIA

(Caption)

He is a truly lost soul…

5 – Tighter shot on Jason's smiling face…

TALIA

(Caption)

…and I will forever bear some responsibility for his action…

**PAGE 5 **

1 – Jason wakes up inside a posh hotel room with someone pounding on the door.

VOICE

Open the door sir! SIR! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!

2 – Jason lethargically opens the door to find a wiry mid-40s HOTEL MANAGER with a credit card in hand and an angry scowl on his face.

JASON

What do you want?

HOTEL MANAGER

Sir, not only has it been two days since you checked in, in the middle of the night I may add, but you only paid for a single night up front. I gave you the courtesy of not disturbing you because of the name on this account.

3 –Shot of the Wayne Corp. name on the declined bill in the guy's hand

4 – Back to Jason, looking angrier as he wakes up, with the manager in his face.

HOTEL MANAGER

Only now, when my desk attempted to process your card, it was declined and marked to pick up. Now that generally only happens in the event of a stolen card…

JASON

Well that because it is stolen. So let me get my stuff and I'll be out of your hair…

5 – The Manager grabs Jason by the shoulder as he turns around to…

HOTEL MANAGER

I don't think so sir. I must report this, and given whom the card was stolen from, I must detain you until the police arrive.

6 – Jason pivots quickly, slamming the Manager against the wall with Jason's forearm grinding against the poor guys windpipe. His name tag reading "Lewis" is visible…

JASON

(Snarling)

You will let me get my things. You will look the other way as I leave, and you will NOT report this to anyone. Unless you want me to come back and put you into an early retirement…Lewis.

**PAGE 6 **

1 – Jason, walking out the front door of the hotel, his eyes squinted in the sunlight

JASON

(Caption)

Two days. Damn I must have been exhausted. Between Elliot, Talia, and that damn…

2 – Jason's train of thought is interrupted as a limo slowly comes to a halt in front of him and the rear door swings open.

VOICE

Step inside Mr. Todd. We have much to talk about.

3 – Jason, one hand on the open door, leans in, trying to see who is in the darkened limo

JASON

How do you know who I am?

VOICE

Step inside Mr. Todd and I will answer that question, and possibly any others you may have as a result of the answer.

4 – Jason turns his back to the limo, his face not betraying a hint of thought or feeling as he scans the street around him.

5 – Jason slides into the limo, door not yet closed

JASON

Well what the hell else do I have to do today?

**PAGE 7 **

FULL PAGE

Inside the limo it is dark, as expected, but the face belonging to the voice is none other than DR. HURT, whole and intact following the explosion at the end of RIP.

HURT

What a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Todd.

**PAGE 8 **

1 – Jason ignores the extended gloved hand of Hurt as his eyes scan the interior of the vehicle.

HURT

Why is it that, despite your best efforts, you can never quite shake his training?

JASON

What? What did you say

2 – Hurt sips from a wine glass in his other hand.

HURT

A Montrachet 1978 from Domaine de la Romanée-Conti. Care to sample? Quite a steal at $24,000 a bottle.

JASON

I have had nothing but run-around and games for like a week now. Who are you and how do you know my name?

3 – Hurt licks his lips, eyes closed…

HURT

My name is Simon, and I have a…history…with your family Jason. Once upon I timed I helped your erstwhile father figure take a deep look inside himself and it pains me to hear news of his demise.

4 – Jason, shocked look on his face…

JASON

How do you know about that?

5 – Hurt attempts to hand Jason an envelope with the initials JT on it which Jason refuses to take

HURT

Understandable. You don't know me, why would you trust I didn't poison the envelope to the touch, or put some chemical inside either? Given your training and chosen occupation, I expected suspicion. Allow me…

6 – Hurt removes the glove on his hand and rips open the envelope, shaking out the letter inside…

HURT

Batman…Bruce…entrusted me to deliver a letter to certain key people in his life upon his death. I was also instructed to see to you first.

JASON

(Distrustful)

Me? Really? Why?

7 – Close on Hurt's very sincere face…

HURT

Because you are the one Jason, you are the inheritor of his legacy…

**PAGE 9 **

1 – Jason takes the letter from Hurt and quickly scans it over, the following panels each flash one word from the content

2 – "Apologize"

3 – "Son"

4 – "Mantle"

5 – "Cowl"

6 – "Batman"

7 – Jason looks at Hurt, stone-faced…

JASON

This is Bruce's handwriting. I only know…

HURT

…Four people on this planet capable of forging that? Yes I am aware. That's what he told me: only you, Richard, Timothy, and Alfred can mock it. Obviously given your history none of those three men would forge something like that.

8 – Jason looks back down at the letter as Hurt pours himself another glass of wine…

JASON

Certainly right about that but…why you? Who the hell are you that Bruce would trust you with…everything?

HURT

A friend who was there when Batman needed it most, and who made Bruce comfortable enough to open up. He told me a great deal yes, but everything…no, not everything.

**PAGE 10 **

1 – The limo comes to a halt and a smile comes to Hurt's face…

HURT

I do believe we have reached our destination Jason. After you…

2 – A stockier, ugly man recognizable as LA BOSSU opens the limo door and Jason steps out

JASON

And where the hell are we?

3 – A wider shot from behind Jason and the emerging Dr. Hurt reveals a large mansion, looking very similar to that of Wayne Manor.

HURT

Welcome to my humble abode as the saying goes. Thank you Monsieur Bossu, please park the car when you are able. I imagine myself and Mr. Todd will be here for some time to come.

4 – Cut to the interior of the mansion which reveals the same area that the Club of Villains met in Batman #676 as Jason and Dr. Hurt step into the room.

JASON

It's a nice house Simon but why are we here?

HURT

To pass on the legacy Jason, to officially make you…

5 – Dr. Hurt throws open a double closet door in a grand, theatrical gesture to reveal the Bat-Costume of the 3rd man, the one who accompanied Dr. Hurt in the final moments of RIP

HURT

…BATMAN!

**PAGE 11 **

1 – Interior of the Bat Cave where ALFRED and DICK stand flanking a seated TIM in front of the Bat Computer.

DICK

So you're saying Jason was here, you guys fought, and then…poof…he disappeared?

TIM

Well, someone did shoot me up with tranquilizer Dick. It wasn't like he just vanished into thin air.

ALFRED

With no evidence to point the way nor a clue as to his whereabouts, it is hard to say who would have assisted Jason…

2 – Closer on Tim's face as he pushes keys on the keyboard…

TIM

Or who would even want to help that psycho.

VOICE

I believe I can assist you in that…

3 – None of the Bat-family members even bother to look at the source of the voice, instead keeping their eyes on the computer monitor…

DICK

And what do you have Talia?

ALFRED

Mistress Talia…Master Damian.

4 – Talia steps into the frame, Damian at her side.

DAMIAN

How did you know I was here? I made no noise, none of you even looked away from the screen!

DICK

The smell…

TIM

Kinda like a dog on a leash really…

DICK

Wet dog…

TIM

Old wet dog…

5 – Damian, noticeably perturbed, stomps off into the shadows of the cave in the background as the other four discuss the fate of Jason Todd.

ALFRED

What have you managed to discover Mistress Talia?

TALIA

Jason is lost…

TIM

That's like saying the Joker is crazy…

ALFRED

Master Timothy…

TIM

Am I wrong?

**PAGE 12 **

1 – Talia punches a few buttons on the computer and a picture of Jason pops up.

TALIA

No you are not wrong, but you also did not let me finish. Jason is lost to your cause and mine. He refused to help me in my search for the Suit of Sorrows…

DICK

I think Jason was lost to our "cause" quite a long time ago…

2 – Talia hits a few more buttons, a blinking red dot pops up on a map…

TIM

You want to be the new computer geek?

TALIA

He told us that he was the rightful heir, that he would do for Gotham what Bruce should have done, and then he walked off into the city.

DICK

What the hell did Bruce's message say to him?

3 – Talia looks at the three men…

DICK

What? Me, Tim, Alfred…we each got those little holographic messages from him, and Tim said Jason did too. So what the hell did Jason's say?

ALFRED

We will likely never know. Master Bruce set it up so each was erased as soon as the recipient viewed it.

4 – Tim stands up, an angry fire in his face…

TIM

There is no way in hell that Bruce would even suggest to Jason he should step up to the plate. That job is yours Dick…

DICK

We'll see about that…

5 – Tim is right in Dick's face, Alfred stepping between them…

TIM

What are you afraid of Dick?

ALFRED

This is not the time for that particular argument young man! Master Richard, Master Timothy, Mistress Talia, what we need to know is what to expect from Jason in the coming weeks.

**PAGE 13 **

1 – Damian comes back into the frame, carrying the Red Hood helmet that had been left behind during the fight between Jason & Tim.

DAMIAN

You can expect this Robin to step up and take charge of the torch that I should be carrying.

2 – Damian throws the helmet at Dick…

DICK

If Jason decides he is meant to be Batman, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. My main concern there isn't the if…but how he would decide to be Batman…

3 – Jason as Red Hood stealing Amazo

4 – Jason as Red Hood assaulting Joker

5 – Jason standing on top of his own grave during "Hush"

6 – Talia & Damian walking off the scene towards the stairs into the manor, the three men watch

TALIA

Just be prepared for the worst when it comes to Jason Todd. I unleashed something broken onto the world when I helped him into the pit, but it was your mentor who broke him in the first place. Now you will have to fix it…

7 – Shot of Alfred, Dick, and Tim all looking at one another with the certainty that sooner or later they will have to deal with Jason

**PAGE 14 **

FULL PAGE

Jason standing inside Hurt's mansion, adorned in this version of the Bat-Suit minus the hood covering his face. Dr. Hurt stands behind him…

HURT

A perfect fit Mr. Todd.

**PAGE 15 **

1 – Jason, reeling from the events of the past week, looks down at the garb he has on as Hurt hands him the helmet.

JASON

It's…perfect.

HURT

It's the last model of the suit that Bruce passed on to me. The version perfect for the mission in this day and age he said.

2 – Closer on Jason as he looks at the helmet, he may as well be calling it Horatio….

JASON

Why didn't he leave this with Alfred?

3 – Dr. Hurt hands Jason a pair of guns, nearly identical to the ones Jason had in the past…

HURT

Do you really think Alfred would understand this Jason? Do you think Richard or Timothy would understand these right here?

JASON

Bruce carried guns once…

4 – Hurt takes the helmet from Jason's hand…

HURT

Yes, and set them down when he realized that guns are not "defensive" weapons. But he also knew the time may come when Batman would have to pick them up again. That time is now, the Batman to do so is you.

JASON

I…

5 – Hurt slides the helmet on over Jason's head as he holsters the guns at his side…

HURT

This is the destiny Bruce intended for you, but it is also the road you have always longed to travel. The burden of Gotham City is now on your shoulders Jason. You are the only one that can handle what crime has evolved into.

6 – Close on Hurt's face as he looks at Jason in full Bat-regalia

HURT

Crime has evolved, and so must the crime fighter. Jean Paul Valley showed Bruce that years ago but he was too scared to accept it then. Only now, as he felt the world closing in on him, was Bruce able to accept Batman's evolution.

**PAGE 16 **

FULL PAGE

Close head shot of Jason in the new Bat mask, full face covering on, and a red hue emanating from underneath the eye pieces. One can imagine Jason smiling underneath with a tear of joy in his eye.

HURT

(Off panel)

Jason Todd is that evolution.

**PAGE 17 **

1 – Exterior of Hurt's mansion as a Batmobile-esque vehicle drives away in the distance.

2 – Over the shoulder shot of Dr. Hurt watching the vehicle disappear into the distance.

VOICE

(Off panel)

That was almost too easy…

3 – La Bossu steps into the shot as Dr. Hurt turns to face him on the steps

HURT

How do you mean Bossu?

BOSSU

Turning Jason Todd into the Batman YOU want. It was simple. I almost wish The Black Glove was still intact to wager on how long it would have taken.

4 – Hurt smiles at the memory of The Black Glove's gamble on Batman…

HURT

The Black Glove may be dead, but my promise to destroy Batman and Bruce Wayne is deeper than a mere wager.

BOSSU

If what we have heard is true, then your goals have already been accomplished.

**PAGE 18 **

1 – Hurt puts his hand on the shoulder of Bossu and chuckles.

HURT

No, not entirely. WayneCorp still stands and the other children could still pick up the mantle of the Bat.

BOSSU

Then why play this game with Jason Todd? Why not expose your identity to the world Thomas and ruin both in one fell swoop?

2 – Hurt, looking perturbed at being referred to as Thomas, smiles and shakes his head.

HURT

Because it doesn't suit me at the moment Bossu. With WayneCorp I have the Thomas Elliot card to play still.

BOSSU

How so?

3 – A shot of Elliot in a bathroom somewhere stitching together his "Bruce Wayne" face.

HURT

(Caption)

I anonymously nudged Elliot in the right direction as to a way in and out of his gilded cage in Wayne Towers and provided him a route into the cave.

4 – Elliot sliding a needle and thread into his flesh, gritting his teeth in pain

HURT

(Caption)

It was pure happenstance that Jason Todd was there but it proved to only push the game ahead faster.

5 – Elliot staring at his reflection in the mirror, blood streaking from his wounds.

HURT

(Caption)

And what happened in that tunnel, Tommy's behavior was…predictable, and exactly what Jason needed to put his head in the right direction.

**PAGE 19 **

1- Back to the Hurt Mansion, now the interior as Dr. Hurt pours himself & Bossu a glass of wine.

BOSSU

And the daughter of Al Ghul? That is not something easily manipulated.

HURT

Thankfully I didn't have to do a thing. Her equally predictable nature played perfectly into the game.

2 – Shot of Talia and Damian sitting inside a limousine as it drives thru Gotham City

HURT

(Caption)

Talia, despite her strength, always runs to Bruce in the event of an emergency.

3 – Close shot of Talia's teary eyes as she stares out the window at her beloved's city.

HURT

(Caption)

Even without Bruce, she turns to his family for assistance, and with something as potentially dangerous as the Suit of Sorrows on the line…

4 – Shot of Talia watching as Damian is actually sitting still, mediating as the car travels.

HURT

(Caption)

…she could only turn to the family cast-away for assistance. His refusal was a given, as is the likelihood she will figure out the suit is in the hands of the Order of Purity once more.

5 – Close shot of Damian, his eyes closed in mediation

HURT

(Caption)

And Damian played his role to a hilt. The only true son of Bruce Wayne, he cannot help himself but to shove that into the faces of his "brothers" at every opportunity.

6 – Back to the Hurt Mansion…

BOSSU

And Jason is by far the weakest one of the lot from what I observed today.

HURT

Perceptive as always. You are as intelligent as you are now ugly…

BOSSU

I only wish I could thank The Joker in kind.

**PAGE 20 **

1 – Shot of Jason, still in bat-garb, as he descends the stairs back into the abandoned subway tunnel which Tommy Elliot had co-opted.

HURT

(Caption)

And Jason….poor Jason, he wants to believe so badly.

2 – Shot of Jason as he begins to turn the cave into his own personal Bat-Cave

HURT

(Caption)

He wants so much to be part of their family that he will believe the most obvious lies if they play into his needs.

3 – Back to Hurt Mansion as Bossu and Hurt sit at a table…

BOSSU

No matter what that boy has said, he obviously wants nothing more than to be tied to Batman. When Batman was here, he took on the identity of an old villain.

HURT

Jason Todd is the picture of an abandoned child Bossu. Between a father he did not know, a mother who left him to die at The Joker's hands, and a foster father who never avenged his death…

BOSSU

Jason Todd has more parental issues than he knows how to handle.

4 – Shot of Jason as he carves stone into a Bat-Logo

HURT

(Caption)

And as with many cases, the son is turning into what the father wanted. Or at least the vision I have given Jason of what Bruce would want.

5 – Shot of Jason sitting in a chair in the middle of his own Bat-cave

HURT

(Caption)

And when Jason is ready to unleash himself upon the world…

**PAGE 21 **

FULL PAGE

Jason, in full Bat-Gear, striding through fire with images of Dick, Bruce, Alfred, The Joker, Tim, Damian, Knight & Squire, Huntress, Two Face, Penguin and others scattered amongst the flames.

HURT

(Caption)

…He will destroy the legacies of Bruce Wayne and Batman more completely than I ever could.

END


End file.
